The Joker's Game
The Joker's Game is an English RPG game created by ChocoQuintet/LuckySapphire14 on deviantART. The creator has stated that the fangame concept was originally posted on LuckySapphire14 (The game was known as Pokertalia during that time) ''but has made several changes to the Game Plot and has stated that information on the original journal is now false. 'I just wanted to clear some things out first.' 'This fangame concept was originally posted on a journal on my old account, LuckySapphire14. Yes, I'm her now let's move on to the next point. The game concept has had some very major changes (oh who am I kidding I changed the whole plot) , so whatever information was on the journal on my old account, '''most of them would now be false. Also, no more pairings; having pairings in the game with it's new plot is now very irrelevant.' ::::::: - Taken from the Please Read Section of The Joker's Game Masterpost journal The Joker's Game is currently in it's early developmental stages. Game Plot/Game Summary : The following was taken from the game's masterpost on deviantART. It is unknown if the game plot is fixed or not. Alfred was just a normal, everyday citizen of Corona. Or at least, he thought he was. Thrown into a game of odds, stuck in a world of underlying insanity and mania, he venture around the world seeking his allies. But on simply can't gain without hard work. When every step is a step towards madness. When evil disguises as good. When temptation is just to sweet to ignore. Will Alfred and the gang even make it out with their sanity? Or will they lose the Joker's Game? Gameplay Not much is known about the gameplay, but the game journal provides some hints on what we can expect to see in the game. It was stated that the game has a battle system, and that there are multiple endings to the game with choices that affect the ending the player gets. How many endings there are however, were not revealed, but at least one ending takes place in the countries' real world. The journal has also stated that the game is normal and calm at first, but will progressively (and quickly) become darker and darker as the game progresses. Characters So far, only one Hetalia character has been confirmed to appear in the game, with two other characters mentioned (whether they are part of the main cast or just supporting characters is unknown) , but as implied by the game's summary, other countries will appear 'Protagonists' America (Alfred Jones) *''The only Hetalia character confirmed so far. Not much is known about him other than what the game summary provided.'' 'Antagonist/s' Joker (?) *''As implied by the game's title and summary, it can be said that the antagonist goes by the name of Joker. Nothing else is implied about the game's antagonists.'' 'Mentioned Characters' England and France *''It was mentioned that teutonicotaku made a design for them to help ChocoQuintet/LuckySapphire14, but other than that no other information regarding the two countries appearing in the game was mentioned.'' Trivia / Facts *ChocoQuintet has stated that she is LuckySapphire14 **This is backed up by the journal LuckySapphire14 posted about her moving, and her tagline stating that she moved to ChocoQuintet. *The game itself seems to have dark themes to it, evidenced by the Warnings section of the game journal. **The creator has, however, stated that she will try to keep the dark themes to an "acceptable minimum" *Apparently, it's only ChocoQuintet who is developing the whole game, with a some help from teutonicotaku with some of the characters' in-game designs. **It was stated that she will be opening beta-tester positions in the future; most likely when the game has a demo. ***The creator however, stated that she dislikes working in big groups, and so the number of positions she will open for beta-testers will probably be small. References *http://chocoquintet.deviantart.com/journal/The-Joker-s-Game-Master-Post-532632970 Category:Adventure Games Category:Horror Games Category:RPG Maker VX ACE Category:Dark Games